


A Matter of Trust, Ch5-Pt2

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [14]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: Adrian begins to learn a little more than he had hoped both about Fa'Lina and Destania.While Destania receives an unwarranted visit.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch5-Pt2

[Destania no longer has any patience for interruptions.](https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1400957&page=2#pictop)

 

Adrian twisted his head uneasily to the side, he felt a tight grip enclose around his heart, this wasn't just any question it was a trap designed to instil emotion. It was a horrible question, with an equally horrible answer, “...I.. I cannot, no.” he replied quietly. “But my senses are nor perfe-”

“There are no other members in my clan,” she jumped in over his sentence with a calm snap, her eyes remained fixated in gauging his reactions, her voice grew quieter, “I am alone, I am what is left of it, one by one, I was made to watch them die at the hands of Hizell...”

Adrian swallowed uneasily, there wasn't any series of words he could form to even relate or sympathise with the headmistress. “I'm ah... I'm sorr-”

“I do not want an apology.”

“Um, this Hizell sounds like a real monster.”

“He was my friend, once.”

“Do you have any salt?”

“If you intend to eat your boot, may I suggest some pepper too.”

“Right... mind reading.”

Fa'Lina let a small smile form at the crook of her lips, it wasn't that she did not appreciate his concern but it was very unnecessary since he was essentially asleep when this all occurred. With a slide of her hand she glided fingers across the pages of the book he presented earlier, revealing Cyra's clan symbol into the open. “Brelioro was a master of working from in the shadows, cunning, manipulative... he could direct even the most pious to the gates of hell if he chose and they would believe it was their own doing.”

“Why does he have such a grudge against Cyra... or you for that matter?”

“...it is... a long story.” groaned Fa'Lina, smile fading while clawing her fingers gently along the pages but avoiding touching the symbol directly. ”Suffice to say, the Dragons feared an event Cyra had caused, which in turn caused a war... and in protecting one of Cyra's children, my clan became the price of defiance.”

“...Destania?” blinked Adrian sensing this was going to come full circle.

“Correct...” nodded Fa'Lina she turned the page again displaying her own clan symbol next, “Hizel's reason for wanting Cyra dead was a simple one. Brelioro however... his reason was much more personal, and was not limited to Cyra. Though I must confess much of his reasoning still eludes me to this day.”

Adrian leant onto the desk and patted at the book himself gently, “So, he hates you, because you protected Destania from Hizell. But, what is his problem with Cyra and this other clan?” he asked, turning the final page brining to light the last symbol.

Fa'Lina looked long and hard at the symbol before raising her view to him and said, “...I do not know. I was never afforded the privilege during my encounter with Brelioro. But I do know in the case of Cyra, it is not the same reason the Dragons seek that clan's end. As for this one... I am surprised this clan would even interest him at all. It bears no threat and has existed to my knowledge in the last two centuries.” she explained, rubbing her finger along the edges of the dual circular symbol.

“I'm not sure I follow,” admitted Adrian with a cockeyed stare.

“This clan only has one member, and is only a hundred and twenty five.” said Fa'Lina removing her hand from the book and raising herself from the comfy chair. “Born long after the dragon-war and far from any potential dangers.” She rounded the desk and pressed her way towards the exit but stopped after passing her guest's seat, “Adrian, I am curious to know, what drives you along this route? You clearly do not know Brelioro, even if he does claim to know you. Yet I see in your mind you strive to protect Destania from him, despite her ill treatment and lack of trust in you.”

Adrian locked his eyes firmly on the desk before him, he figured if Fa'Lina wanted the answer all she had to do was pull it from his mind. The fact that she asked instead, and expected an answer made him wonder what she was expecting. A different answer? To be sure he was certain of his own answer? Or simply because she wanted to hear it from his own lips.

“You saw the conditions, Fa'Lina.” he said, “The moment I left that chamber, the things I discovered left to me by dead friends. The messages, the notes. Were it not for Destania's... fumble as it were, I may still be trapped in down there even now. Lost and forgotten like I had been since my daughter had to abandon the place because of whatever was hunting her... and my mother, my aunt, no where to be seen.”

The headmistress took a stand next to him, he did not raise his head and appeared lost in a hypnotic thought, “And because Destania was the one whom released you at last, you feel it is a debt you could never repay. You would do anything for her, protect her even if she keeps throwing your trust into the fire.” Fa'Lina placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed on him to break Adrian of his trance-like state. “You do not even care for her past, of what she may have been before you met her.”

“I know she was... hurt badly I can see that much.”

“THAT is but the golden thread in a ball of common yarn.” sighed Fa'Lina and slipped away from his side, moving to the edge of the room and approaching a small bonsai tree she had been tending too for some time now. She took a pair of pruning shears and gently snipped at a few branches, “It would be rude of me to destroy your vision of her as it is now, but I feel you should be made aware Destania is a very cold and very bitter Cubi, everything and everyone around here she regards merely as tools to achieve her ends.” she explained.

Adrian nodded slowly, “The darkness in her Aura is telling of that much, I know.”

Fa'Lina chuckled, “Darkness... how very fitting for her. But unlike some, or the Hollows, she is not entirely consumed by it. There have been times where something has given a warmth to her somewhat icy heart.” said the poodle glancing back briefly to check her guest was still comfortable, he held a pad in his hand that had a bright glow on the front. At least it was better than being fixed to the desk, “Destania is not entirely without fault for the way she is, but she is not totally to blame either. Her mother, myself, some of the blame lies with us and we have paid for it ever since.”

Adrian rose from his seat, placing Teacup onto his shoulders to keep the depressed critter with him, she simply flopped and remained unwilling to find the energy to do anything but mope. He approached Fa'Lina as she worked, “Destania certainly seems to be at the centre of attention for a lot of things. This past war, Hizell, you, the Academy... and the Baron.” he said, watching the poodle struggle calmly with an awkward branch.

Fa'Lina agreed, “An infamous celebrity to be sure,” she said, “I often fear for her state of mind, she is old, far beyond a normal Cubi lifespan. Unpredictable and irrational. Her action to send you to me for information is troubling, in her efforts to keep the truth from you about certain things, she forgets that I would not be so secretive unless it warranted it.”

“So... you're saying you wouldn't be telling me this without a good reason?”

“Precisely, it isn't simply the fact you wish to protect her is the reason,” Fa'Lina replied, releasing the branch with a little sigh unable to snip the piece without wreaking too much damage to the rest of the tree. Better to leave it alone until it grew a bit better she thought. Turning back to Adrian she continued, “By now you must have realised there is something that ties us together, subtlely, and that has only occurred since your discovery by Destania. I doubt she realises the wheel she has set in motion.”

Adrian was starting to feel uneasy, the words spoken by this Cubi were starting to turn scary. Did she know something that he didn't? No doubt Fa'Lina had the answer too as he proceeded to inquire, “...what... are you talking about? Are you saying we're fated in some way?”

“Yes... and no.” she replied.

Adrian narrowed his eyes at her, feeling frustrated, “...I really hate answers like that for the record, I'm not one to believe in things such as fate.” he said.

“And I know that is a lie,” smirked Fa'Lina, “Something you should know about me Adrian...”

“What's that?”

“I am gifted with, a semi-omniscience.”

“I'm not following here.”

Fa'Lina turned to him placing a hands before herself, “Within the academy walls, I see all, I know all, I can predict the futures of those whom enter it... and for a limited time those who leave it.” she explained, “It often extends to those who may also arrive here, and until earlier, there had been a shadow I was unable to pierce. I believe that shadow was you.”

Adrian scratched the back of his neck, this was a power most unfamiliar to him and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Simply put, he gathered she was able to predict events before they occurred, but for some reason she was not able to afford that ability because of, “Well, you couldn't read my mind before because of whatever protection I had, with it gone, perhaps it lifted that shadow too?” he theorised.

Fa'Lina nodded, “Indeed, that is my theory as well, whatever protections the forces of Mana afford you Creators, it is certainly extremely powerful to block even my sight... or interfere with my abilities. It is almost as if the balance you bring cannot be undone.” The poodle let a soft smile form on her face, assurance she was no longer upset about their earlier transgression. Adrian was no threat, she saw that clearly now, and the chance to learn about a once ancient race of Beings had been a highlight of her life. ”Although, even though most of the shadow has been lifted... what I see in your future is most uncertain.”

Adrian blinked uneasily again, the more and more he learned about this power, talking about futures, destinies and fates tightened the knot that formed in his heart. Never before did he have to consider such things as being 'observed' by another so closely, “Is that... common?” he asked her.

“No, it is not.” replied Fa'Lina her smile faded and looked away, “I can see some... things, but only things that are perhaps immediate. Even here in my domain, you are... unpredictable.”

“I'm sorry, I doubt it is something I can control miss Fa'Lina.”

“A Creator's future must be extremely volatile, Adrian; either that or the very powers that protect you do not appreciate prying eyes as it were.”

It left Adrian with a lot of food for thought, he reached up and petted the underside of the Warp-Aci resting on his shoulders. It made little reaction to his attempts to soothe the sad critter, letting out a pained sigh pondering its own future.

“I believe we have wasted enough time with idle history lessons,” said Fa'Lina, brushing her hair back, “You came for assistance, alas, I can provide very little. You are tied to Destania because of your debt towards her, in turn you are both tied to Brelioro for he knows of your daughter's state and desires Destania for a reason I cannot fathom. That brings you to me, for I was one of his first victims.”

Adrian almost stuttered to ask and with a quiet murmur, “Fa'Lina my daughter, Teepo, have you ever encountered her in your travels?” he asked biting his lower lip anxiously.

The man held such a helpless expression, hoping she would have the answer that would ease the one burden that haunted him since leaving his prison. The idea that Teepo may still be alive shone brightly in his eyes and heart, it was wrenching to have to tell him the truth, “I... have not, I am sorry. But it seems only Brelioro has that answer, and I fear he may try to use it against you. Perhaps even against we Cubi.” she said.

“Ngh...” grunted Adrian, blunt truth hurt a lot, “You don't honestly think I would go out of my way to harm others just to get an answer from him do you?” he gasped.

“This is your daughter Adrian, we Cubi are still but a mystery and I can see in your mind we have not provided the most sterling example of our species.” she replied calmly. “I would not put it past you to place your daughter, over the likes of us from what you have learned of us so far.”

Obviously she was referring to Destania, being the most contact he had had with the Cubi, the first example he had seen in the species. And then there was the quick judgement presented against him upon meeting Tanner... and Fa'Lina. The hostile reaction from that one teacher, and finally the cautious threats from the purple haired one.

“I'm not as black and white as you think I am, Fa'Lina!” snapped Adrian irritatedly, the tall imposing woman simply walked past him with a quiet chuckle heading towards her office exit once more.

Fa'Lina looked back, “Perhaps, but you still forget, I have seen your mind now. And what makes you, you, Adrian. Are you aware that I can see everything about you, right down to your younger years?” she asked him, her chuckle grew louder.

“I figured that was normal.”

“It is not, that kind of extensive mind reading requires more invasive methods,” said Fa'Lina shaking her head gently, “I can see your life history, merely as if I was reading your thoughts. And I would imagine Destania has seen the same thing.”

Adrian was shocked to know this, that means every secret he held was out in the open to whatever Cubi he allowed into his mind. Damn good thing he could direct or determine exactly who might enter it at the very least, but still, “What...? And Destania never told me thi- … *sigh* of fucking course...” he groaned.

“Would you really be willing to sacrifice knowledge of your daughter's whereabouts, for the sake of one Cubi... or the many more Brelioro may consider harming I wonder?” she asked him, a small knowing smirk reformed again and her eyes beamed a piercing gaze; she may not be able to determine his actions, but his open mind said a lot more about him as a father.

Adrian gritted his teeth, in all honesty, he wasn't sure himself.

The headmistress was right, Brelioro really did tie all of them together in a way he hated to admit.

“Find Brelioro, only then will you have to make a choice. Before it is too late.” remarked Fa'Lina walking her way to the exit, she had business to attend to and residents to check up on. For now she would allow Adrian some time to think, and leave when he was ready. Once her hand touched the circular knob of the door, his voice caused her to freeze.

“Wait, before I go, Fa'Lina, I would ask something of you first.”

“What is it, young man?”

 

⁂

A large wooden crate scraped across a stone surface as it was slotted into an empty space, becoming part of the row of similar crates stored along the wall. Part of the box cracked as it hit the wall rather hard, causing the two workers to become puzzled and examine the damage they had just caused. If they were quick enough maybe they could cover up the damage before someone noticed.

“Careful with that!” bellowed Destania from her usual gazelle disguise, she had been directing these buffoons most of the evening and it was growing tiresome, “That has a very important piece of art for trade in it!”

Her intimidating and loud voice caused the two workers to stumble over each other, presenting themselves as nonchalantly as possible to the damage. They didn't know Destania was actually a Cubi but her harsh tone was well known amongst them. Clipboard in hand she tapped her foot impatiently, knowing full well the idiots had messed up once again. Going back to her papers she scratched off a few numbers from the long list.

It was likely going to be another one of those curious items that Biggs forgot about anyway. He had a number of these similar storerooms around the Twinks and Destania did her best to kept them catalogued, although she never understood his fascination with collecting such useless items. Though to be fair, their worth had come in handy on more than one occasion for trading. Her head snapped up as a short loud grinding noise filled the room. The workers tried to straighten out one of the boxes and it irritated Destania's thinking.

“Look, just get out of here you two!” she barked, directing to the storeroom's exit with a jab of her pointed finger. The cubi had had enough disruptions for one day.

The two made for the door at the end of the storeroom. As one of them reached for the door, it suddenly swung open, knocking him to the ground, causing a yelp as they landed against the stone floor. Before the second worker could react, a large, black armoured hand darted for him and picked up the squirming Being by the clothing. A larger intimidating Bear like Being stood, colourless, without emotion and pale glowing yellow eyes.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing!? Put him down!” demanded Destania directing a hand to the floor to emphasise her request.

It looked in her direction for a moment and then complied, but only by throwing the Being across the storeroom. Destania quickly moved out of the way as the worker flew past and crashed into the hard floor behind. Two more hollows pressed into the storeroom, blocking off the only exit. The remaining worker in a bout of fear clambered up onto the stock, moving as far away as he could from the aggressors.

 _'Great...'_ groaned Destania in her thoughts, she already knew what these things were, HIS mind already shed light on the nature of Hollows. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why they were here. She should have listened to her instincts, this was in no way a coincidence. She expected an immediate attack, instead the three simply waited. Another Being stepped in rounding from behind one of the Hollows, she appeared with a neutral expression but locked her gaze upon the gazelle. “Who the frig are you?” Destania asked the red haired female wolf.

“I am afraid that is not important, but if you must know I work for the Baron, I am surprised your boss did not mention me.” introduced Callis, placing her hands against her elbows. She then chuckled quickly flicking a length of her tied up hair behind her back, “Then again Mr Sans appeared more interested in my chest than anything else... the lech.”

Shame as that was probably all too true, yet it didn't lessen Destania's fury. “Raiding one of the Sans's stores is a crime, you should be prepared to pay with your life you foolish girl!” she blasted with grit teeth.

“Oh, I am afraid you mistake raiding with... abduction.” countered Callis, playing with a few of her fingernails casually. This course of action was not one she was proud of, not in the slightest, but it was necessary, “The Baron requires your presence, willing or not. For whatever reason he believes you are a key component in his plans. Strange though, I cannot fathom what he would want with any random Cubi.”

Random? Hardly.

“Although...” continued Callis running a hand under her chin, “I do know it has something to do with that armoured Being that was here.”

Of course, one would have to be a fool at this point not to draw the conclusion. But there was a more important conclusion to take from this, “So, you require me alive at the very least then. That puts you at a definitive disadvantage.” said Destania stretching out her fingers a few times.

“You will not be the first Cubi I have dealt with alone.”

“You are overconfident.”

“And you are arrogant. If I did not think I could handle you, I would not have given you warning.”

Destania scoffed, and SHE had the gall to call her arrogant. She noticed one of the workers had managed to slip out, hopefully to warn Biggs. Dropping her disguise and returning to her base form there was no point keeping up the ruse. Flapping out her wings, Destania shaped them into tendrils and then jabbed them into some of the nearby crates, smashing them open. From the contents she pulled a number of different weapons, some of Biggs's collection was about to become used stock.

For a good cause.

Callis drew her sword and dagger, the sides of the blades pulsed with a series of runes and the wolf bore a confident stare. “Come along now, the Baron is waiting.” she said.

 


End file.
